


You had me at ‘hello’.

by skyblue993



Series: Jonnor oneshots [70]
Category: The Fosters (TV 2013)
Genre: Alpha Connor, Heat ensues, M/M, Omega Jude, Porn Without Plot, Stuck in elevator AU (I KNOW I KNOW), Two chapters oneshot, alpha/beta/omega, first encounter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-22
Updated: 2018-02-08
Packaged: 2019-03-08 04:33:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,232
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13450644
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/skyblue993/pseuds/skyblue993
Summary: Omega Jude goes into heat while being stuck in an elevator with the one and only alpha Connor Stevens.





	1. Chapter 1

 

 

 It wasn’t the first time Jude wished he was born in a different body, living a different  _life_  but that day, more than any other day, Jude wished he had because heats? It's no picnic. Alphas cannot understand what it felt like to lose complete control over their own bodies. Alphas just took what they had to offer in favor or quenching that fire spreading within them whenever omegas went into heat. It was in their nature to ease that uncontrollable biological urge flaring within them. It was a mutual understanding most of the time but on that particular occurrence, Jude lost complete control over his body and just caved into his needs. He grabbed the alpha, that was standing in the small confined space of the building’s elevator with him, by his shoulders and pushed him against the nearest wall.

”Listen, man.” He was breathing hard, sweats drooling from his forehead. The man just stared back at him with a look of quietness into his hazel irises that somehow set some calm into Jude's chaotic soul. “I know this is an unusual request since we don’t know each other-“

Jude had to look away from those eyes, flickering his gaze to the conspicuous bulge in the man’s pants way tighter than the moment he stepped into the elevator, because yes, Jude checked him out.

” _But you gotta fuck me.”_

 

 

Connor knew his name since the very first time he laid his eyes on him.

It happened the day of his moving into the building, the exact same moment he watched him step out of the elevator, greeting with a big flashy grin on his face the girl that was currently walking in. 

“Hello, Tay!”

”Hi, Jude.”

_Jude._

Connor felt his knees go weak, leaning against the mirror of the small elevator as soon as the smell of cinnamon flared through his nose.

_Jude._

He was an alpha ruled by its instinct and Jude’s scent was something that just wouldn’t fade away from his thoughts. For the following days, he kept scenting it even when Jude wasn’t in his mind, even in the darkness of his room where his fingers were starting to roam on their own accord past the waistband of his briefs. 

He tried to not think about him but his mind went on on its own accord without even realizing it.

He pictured that big grin directed at  _him_  and those fingers touching him rather than his own, taunting him with those brown doe eyes. 

He imagined those lips trailing small kisses over his chest and down to his happy trail before finally wrapping around his cock. He could already hear the little gagging noises Jude could make while he bobbed his head up and down, chocking as he stubbornly tried to take the whole length down his throat.

“ _Jude.”_

 

 

The situation got even worse ever since. Logically, living in the same building, meant that they were going to bump into each other’s presence once in a while and they did, so many times, and Connor always did an impressive job at repressing the urge to slam Jude against the wall and tear all of his clothes off, especially when they stood like this.. so close to each other, their shoulders brushing lightly into the confined space.

Let’s just say that Connor wasn’t that bothered (at all.) when the lights suddenly went off.

”What the fuck?” Jude gasped loudly, slamming his hand on every single button on the panels. Connor wanted to make a quip about this being the less effective method to make an elevator work but he just watched Jude’s face wrinkling in a frown when his method actually didn’t work. He melted at his expression thinking that he was the most adorable guy he’d ever met.

Jude's frustrated groan brought him back to planet Earth.

”Dude? Do something?”

”What am I supposed to do?”

”I don’t know.. you are an alpha, right?” 

“I am..” Connor was surprised Jude guessed the right answer. Before he had the chance to ask how so, Jude interrupted him.

”Then do something!” Jude was clearly panicking, his cheeks flushing red.

“What are you expecting me to do? Break those doors with my bare hands?” 

Jude obviously didn’t share Connor’s sarcastic humorism if the dead serious glare being sent in his way was anything to go by. Then, Connor’s smile faded off his face the moment he realized that Jude was barely capable to breathe. For a moment Connor thought he was claustrophobic or something but then.. he smelled Jude’s scent change. It felt pungent, whose intensity caused his blood to boil in his veins. The next thing he knew, Jude was grabbing him by his shoulders with a look of determination across his features.

He hissed slightly when his back made contact with the cold mirror, “Listen, man.” 

Connor knew which words would have followed if the way Jude’s face was flushing, crossed by droplets of sweat descending his forehead or the scent of _arousal_ filling his nostrils was anything to go by. “I know this is an unusual request since we don’t know each other-“

 _I know your name_ , Connor desperately wanted to add. But, for the sake of his sanity, he just shut his mouth letting the following words to sink in.

 

“ _But you gotta fuck me.”_

 

 

 


	2. Chapter 2

Soft moans filled Connor’s ears like the sweetest lullaby he’s ever heard with every stripe of his tongue over Jude’s exquisite, excessively wet rim. He couldn’t let Jude’s plea, begging him to slow down, to discourage him from licking faster, the slick sliding down his throat making him feel lightheaded like the most addictive drug.

“Connor, p-please. Just please.” 

Jude let out a soft noise or relief when Connor pulled away just slightly, his mouth still pressed against his ass cheek. He saw a small bruise that definitely wasn't there before he dropped to his knees and imagined how Jude would react, the morning after, to the mark created by Connor's stubble against his skin. If he was going to think of him.

He heard Jude give a loud noise from his throat when he realized that Connor was just catching his breath before diving back in again. 

“C-Connor. .”

“What do you want?” Jude shivered at the way Connor’s voice sounded hoarse and thick with want. He was slowly massaging his ass cheeks in small circles eliciting the softest noises out of Jude, his body thrumming with need.

”I need you to fill me up. I just need you inside, p-please.”

Connor stood up on trembling legs, his knees aching from how long he’s been stayed kneeled down just licking Jude’s hole for what it felt like an eternity. Jude hissed in pleasure, his hand coming to thread through Connor’s hair. Connor’s hard chest -the one he’s fantasized about for so long- was now pressing against his back. 

“You have no idea how much I’ve been thinking about your naked body shaking and moaning like this for me.” Connor’s mouth was leaving wet kisses down his neck, his hand pulling Jude’s body impossibly close, blocking him between his back and the mirror. “I can’t wait to be inside you..”

”Then do it.” Jude moaned, pulling at the short strands of hair, his ass grinding against Connor’s clad erection. Connor’s eyes fluttered shut, the friction was making him see stars behind his closed eyelids. “Just do it..”

Connor took Jude’s hand and led it to his hard cock, strained in the confined space of his —way too tight— Jeans.

”Do you want it, baby?”

Jude smiled. The way Connor called him baby sent a rush of warmth to spread through him. He liked that.

”Yeah.”

”Will you suck my cock for me, baby?”

Jude turned around in Connor’s arms and, after locking gaze with one another for three long seconds, Jude kissed him. Connor let out a moan the second Jude coaxed his mouth open, biting his bottom lip hard. Jesus, Connor thought,  cupping Jude’s face into his palms, never he would have imagined that kissing Jude would feel this good. He wished the elevator’s doors were never going to open again as long as he could keep doing this, with Jude. Kiss him like his life depended on it and, going by the needy noises Jude kept making against his mouth, he knew they were on the same page about that particular matter. Jude pulled away on a wrecked moan, resting his forehead against Connor’s as he caught his breath. Connor was struck by the way Jude’s eyes slowly fluttered open, his huge brown eyes now almost dark locking into his own as he breathed sharply through his nose. No words needed to be said at that point. Jude dropped to his knees and after fiddling with Connor's extremely thigh pants, he pushed down his briefs and didn't waste any time in licking the whole length of Connor’s cock, erect and dripping pre-come. He looked up with desperation and hunger flashing across his eyes, never looking away from Connor’s face almost as if he was waiting for him to make a praise. Connor decided he deserved it after all. He let his eyes to fall close to the first lick of Jude’s tongue over the head of his cock, muttering Jude’s name under his breath.

”Jude..”

He heard Jude moan softly around his length, the warm breath sending shivers up his spine as he bucked his hips against Jude’s mouth. “So good.” Jude moaned breathlessly, “So fucking good for me.”

“Want you.” Jude pulled off on a wet pop, his voice rough and honestly, Connor had been wanting him like this on his knees for weeks. Connor roughly grabbed him by his hand and pulled him back on his feet under Jude’s lustful gaze. He quickly got rid of the few clothes they still had on throwing them gracefully on the dusty floor before he abruptly grabbed Jude by his thighs. He let out a breathless laugh the moment he suddenly being lifted into the air, Connor holding him in his arms. His legs wrapped around Connor’s waist. Jude closed his eyes in pleasure the moment Connor’s tip brushed over his rim. It was so wet that it didn’t even need lube. The only thing it needed was Connor’s cock finally filling him up. There was a long moment of anticipation before it finally happened where they just breathed hard, staring into each other’s hungry eyes. 

“D-do it.”

The corner of Connor’s mouth twitched up in a smirk. Jude’s voice sounded so absolutely wrecked with want that Connor couldn’t help but wonder how it would sound when he was being ruined by his cock. Lucky for him he was going to find out soon..

Like, “Connor. Please.”

Now.

”Jesus fuck, Jude.” Connor let out a grunt at the first contact of his cock slowly sliding into Jude’s ass. He moved slowly at first, the last thing he wanted was to hurt the small omega in his arms but it was so damn difficult to gain some control over his instincts. Not when Jude kept making those needy noises into his ear, asking him to go gentle at first. Connor knew what Jude meant. He’d been told in the past that he was quite endowed but it didn’t mean it was easy to go slow when the wildest part of him just wanted to rush and make Jude his. 

“M-move.”

”Are you sure?”

Jude nodded in the crook of his neck, his lips trailing kisses down the flushed skin.

God. This kid was going to be his ruin.

“I’m sure.”

Connor started moving a little faster, listening to the needy noises Jude kept making against his skin and the praises and the way he called Connor’s name as if was a prayer. It Connor had to give a biblical meaning to this connection between them, he'd call Jude a benediction.

He knew he wasn't going to last long the moment Jude started bucking his hips, looking for more. 

"Faster. Please, Connor. Faster." 

His fingers were threading through Connor's hair, pulling at the strands with every forceful thrust he gave into his body.

"Jesus, Jude. I want to make you mine." Connor moaned into his neck, biting hard. Jude let out a loud gasp, his arms wrapped around Connor's neck and his back constantly slamming against the mirror due to Connor's thrusts. "Will you be mine? Please be _mine_."

Connor desperately wanted Jude to be his. Only his, especially after experiencing how great is to be Jude's, even if between these four walls.

Jude came on a pitchy moan, his lips lingering against Connor's who made shushing noises against his mouth.

" _Now_ you tell me to be _quiet_?" Jude laughed breathlessly, quickly followed by Connor. Yeah, he had to admit that they didn't give a crap about being quiet when their bodies were ruled by the hunger of the moment.

"And by the way." Jude's face was tinged pink and he was panting against his mouth, his fingers gently tracing Connor's cheekbone. "-To answer your question. Ask me out _first?"_

 

Connor smiled. He wasn't going to waste that opportunity. "Jude, will you go out with me? Outside? With clothes on?"

Jude laughed, bright and beautiful and still being held by Connor's arms. "Yes, Connor. I'd love to go out on a date with you."

 


End file.
